All But One
by Sabriluna
Summary: Ema Skye barely has any family. But when her sister slips through her fingers, she realizes there is only one other person that still cares about her.
1. Chapter 1: Paperwork

Chapter 1: Paperwork

"Let's see…. Mr. Jones died with a gunshot to the shoulder, died from excessive bleeding, blah blah blah, yada yada yada." Detective Ema Skye sighed as putting her pen down. She leaned back in her swivel chair while flinging her head back. How she hated paper work.

Just as she was about to lean in to continue feeling out the papers needed for a trial the next day, an unpleasantly familiar figure bursted into the room.

"I'm here, Fraulien Skye!" Grinned the cocky rock star/prosecutor Klavier Gaven.

Ema spun around to face him. "Okay, first of all. English. Speak ENGLISH. This is America, you fop! And second, go get your glimmerous butt out of my office. I happen to have plans for tonight, and I don't have time for you to ruin them."

Klavier's face fell. "Plans, Frau-er Miss Skye? With…. someone else?"

Ema rolled her eyes sarcastically. "No, I arranged plans to go to dinner with myself."

Klavier stomped his feet on the ground angrily. "Nein! Nein! Nein! This is not fair! After everything I have tried, and almost succeeded you have found a-"

"Sister." Ema finished his sentence while laughing. "My sister, Lana. She just got out of jail. I'm going to see her for the first time in years!"

Klavier laughed nervously. "Heh heh….ja, I knew that."

Ema spun back around to face her desk, trying to finish the paper work.

"However.." Klavier said walking next Ema, wagering his finger in the air. "I don't like the fact that you're spending the night with a criminal."

Ema shot him a glare. If looks could kill, Klavier would be dead.

Uh-uh, thought Klavier. I think I might have gone a bit too far.

"You-you- YOU FOP! LANA IS MY SISTER! SHE'S NOT A CRIMAL! YOU DUMB ROCK STAR. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Ema screamed.

Then, Ema flung a random cinnamon snackoo at Klavier, it flying at about 20 miles per hour.

"Ouch!" Klavier exclaimed while angrily rubbing away the snackoo mark that was left on his forehead.

"Wait a minute." Klavier said, giving Ema a confused look. "Where did you get those snackoo's from? I didn't see them anywhere!"

Ema straitened out her blouse. "I have my places."

Then, as if on cue, the two bursted out into laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Klavier smiled. "Ah, Fraulien. How you make me laugh."

Ema smiled. "Well I can't go visiting my sister in a bad mood." She suddenly frowned. "Damn all this paper work!" She knocked over the large stack on her desk, and watched them knock over to the ground.

Klavier instantly tried to comfort her. "Ah, Fraulien. Don't worry! Why don't you go out now? Don't worry about the paper work!"

Ema's face lightened up. "Really? You mean it? But-"

Klavier put a finger to her lips, but Ema immediately smacked it away. "Fraulien, I am your boss. It's all right. I'll er-finish the paperwork myself, ja?"

"You mean it? Oh thank you fop!" Ema jumped up and down and then, without thinking, embraced him in a hug.

Klavier smiled smugly, but Ema let go as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"I-er-was just uh-"Drat! She couldn't think of anything! Ema didn't even know why she hugged that fop in the first place!

"Don't worry, Fraulien. There's not always an explanation for true love for a precious god like me, ja?"

With a grimaced, Ema reached into her pocket to grab a snackoo, but Klavier gently grabbed her arm. "Ah, Fraulien. Throwing snacks won't be necessary. Besides, you'd be wasting them." Then, he smiled his world famous, 'listen to me, because I'm a fop and I'm always right' smile. This always made it hard for Ema to say no.

"Arg… fine. But only because you're right." Then she grabbed her bag and ran out the room, while Klavier got situated at her desk. "Thanks, Klavier."

Klavier smiled. "You should call me that more often."

"Huh?"  
"By my first name of course. You never call me Klavier." He said with a glistening smile.

"Alright." Said Ema. "Then I guess I'll call you that more often."

As she walked out, he shouted, "Good night, Liebe meines Lebens! Oh, and I liked the hug. Feel free to do so any time!" Klavier chuckled because Ema was completely unaware of what he had just yelled in German.

About, 10 seconds later, Ema came rushing back in with a German-English dictionary in her hand. "I'M NOT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! AND THAT WASN'T A HUG!" Then, she stomped off.

Ahh, she's so cute when she acts all feisty like that. Klavier thought. Then, he picked up Ema's pen and began writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Author's Note:

Chapter two is here! Review and read please! Enjoy!  
And if you don't review Ema will find you and snackoo you! :)

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Anxiously tapping her foot, Ema sat impatiently in the detention center. Her sister was going to come out any minute, and it would be the first time she would see her in years!

All of a sudden, a police officer opened the doors, and Lana Skye entered the room. "Your free to go, Lana." He said with a smile.

As Lana nodded her head gratefully, Ema's eyes sparkled. Her sister was just as she remembered her. She was dressed in her famous red muffler, in which she wore with almost everything. Overjoyed, Ema ran to her, and embraced her in a tight hug. Lana laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, Ema!" She cried. "It's been so long! And-and you got so tall!"

Weeping with joy, Ema said, "Well I haven't seen you in about 7 years. I would hope I grew just a little bit!"

Lana smiled. "Ooh. Look at you! You're the new up and coming detective, over here!"

Ema wiped her tears away and nodded. "Right. Enough crying. This is a happy moment. Now who's up for some burgers?"

Lana nodded, and the two then chattered away while walking to the nearest Diner.

Once the two got situated at a nice table, with the view at a city. They struck up another conversation.

"Soooo." Lana said while opening the menu. "What's the dish with you and Mr. Rock God?"

Ema's jaw dropped about 3 inches from the ground. "What? I-I mean well er-there's a well-"

Lana laughed. "Oh gosh, Ema! There's TV in prison you know. It's all over the latest E! news.

Ema put her face in her hands. "Oh no! Your kidding?" Lana nodded. "No theres- ugh that fop! No Lana there's nothing in-between us two."

Lana signaled a waiter. "Whaaaatever you say, Ema. Whatever you say."

Ema smiled. This was going to turn into an argument, but the time wasn't right. Since the waiter was on his way to the table and all.

"I would love to have the Cesar Salad and sparkling water please." Lana said politely.

"And you, Miss?" Said the waiter to Ema as he placed a breadbasket on the table.

"Um, yes can I have cheeseburger with a vanilla milkshake?"

The waiter jotted it down with his pen. As he was about to leave, he stopped, and looked at Ema. "Wait? Aren't you Ema Skye? You're going out with Klavier Gavin, aren't you?"

Ema stood up from the table, and grabbed three snackoos out of her pocket. Then, she threw them at the waiter. Lana practically fell out of her seat laughing.

"We're NOT dating! He's just my boss! Now go get out food!" Then the waiter scrambled out of sight.

Getting back up on her chair, Lana giggled, "Did you just through a delectable treat at him?"

"…..Maybe." Ema said, cracking a grin.

"Okay." Lana said. "So maybe you guys aren't going out. But seriously. You get super defensive. What's up? Do you like him or what?"

"Lana!" Ema whined.

"Come on. I'm your sister. I have a right to know things."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Lana, if you must know, he practically loves me. He called me the love of his life today in German, thinking I didn't understand me, however, I happened to be carrying this." Then Ema pulled out her German-English dictionary.

"Awww." Lana teased. "You go through so much trouble to understand his language."

"OH, shut up, Lana! I don't like him!" She said while throwing a piece of bread at her sister.

"There's nothing going on with us."

Lana wiped the breadcrumbs off her shoulder. "Alright, alright. But what does he look like again. I've only seen him about two times."

Ema sighed. "Well, he was light blonde hair, maybe up to his shoulders. He always wears this stupid foppish pendant around his neck. He has this glimmerous smile….it kind of reminds me of diamonds. His real one though, not his fake one. And his eyes…. Are so blue. They're just dazzling, and the color of oceans. And how they sparkle-"

Lana laughed for the 70th time that evening. "Ohhh you have it bad!"

Ema then snapped out of it. "Wait what? No- no I wasn't just describing his eyes! Wait was I?"

"If only I had a tape recorder." Lana smiled.

"Oohhh…. That was just so you could visualize him…" She said lamely as the food arrived at the table.

Then, the two girls placed their napkins on their laps.

"Ema, I'm positive that you have feelings for him, but what's holding you back? Obviously he is a super cute rock god, so why not?"

Ema shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm not sure. It's just- I'm not sure."

Lana nodded. "Well at least promise me one thing. Your going to be happy with him, and your going to at least let him know that you like him."

Ema groaned. "Lana!"

"Hush, little sister. Let's dig in!"

Then the two began eating as if they had never tasted food before.

The two were reunited at last, but little did they know that things were about to take a turn for the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3: Back For Revenge

Chapter 3: Back for Revenge

"Oh my gosh, I am stuffed!" Laughed Ema while holding the door to the diner open for her sister.

"Oh, I know! That ceaser salad was awesome! Not to much salad, not too many croutons." Lana said with a smirk. "And you, forget it! You had like a full course meal, packed with carbs and you're still skinnier than a stick!" She laughed.

Ema self-consciously looked down at her stomach. "Am not!"

Lana laughed. "Oh my gosh, yes you are! I love you, Ema!"

Ema smiled at her older sister. "Love you too, Lana."

So, as the laughing duo made their way down the block they came across a dark alley.

"Um, Lana I don't think that we should go this way. Isn't there another way to your house?"

"Of course, but this is a short cut. Don't worry! Nothing bad is going to happen!" Lana said.

Ema nodded, but she still had a bad feeling in her gut. Something was telling her not to go with her sister, but she still had kept her mouth clamped shut.

Halfway through the alley, Ema spotted foot steps, and a large shadow for a couple of seconds. "Lana," She said batting her sister's arm. "I think someone is following us."

Lana shook her head. "Come on, Ema. I think those snackoos are really getting to your head. I swear nobody's following us. Besides we can take 'em." She said with a slight grin.

Ema sighed. This was no time for humor, but she still prayed that her sister was right. But the problem about Lana was that she was almost always incorrect.

Suddenly, Ema heard the footsteps again. "Laannaa-" She groaned.

"Shh, shh, shh, yeah I know Ema, I heard them too." Lana looked swiftly around her, and then grabbed Ema's wrist. "Let's go!" She whispered. And then, the twos sisters ran at full speed out of the alley.

Once they ran out of the alley, and through the next block, the two laughed nervously and breathed heavily. "Wow that was close!" Lana said, while breathing deeply and wiping the sweat from her for head.

Ema nodded. They had most likely escaped from whomever-or whatever- had been following them, but the bad feeling in her stomach still hadn't gone away.

"Wait!" A raspy, deep voice called out.

The two girls turned around to face the man, who was all dressed in black; no other color could be visible. This made it hard to make out his facial features.

"Lana and Ema Skye… I have looked everywhere for you… and now that I've found you, I can get my revenge." Then, he revealed the knife he was holding in his hand.

Panicking, Ema reached into her bag and pulled out her golden detective badge. "Ema Skye, CAD. Put your hands where I can see them." It was times like these where Ema wished she carried a gun with her when she was off duty.

Then, the mysterious figure pushed her aside, as if she was nothing but a feather, and her body smacked against the side of a building with a loud smack.

As she slid down, she remembered the figure saying something to her. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her side, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: A Cellphone Call

Chapter 4: A Cellphone Call

When Ema awoke, she was cold and scared. Where am I, she thought to herself. Standing up on her wobbly legs, she took a deep breath and looked around her. The world seemed to blurry from her point of view, and she could only make out the sound of cars zooming by, and bright light that the city streetlamps shined.

Clueless to what has happened, she walked further down the block. Suddenly, she stumbled upon a body. She had seen just about hundreds of them in her lifetime, but this time, it had caught the young detective off guard.

Swallowing down the scream that almost escaped her throat, she leaned forward and squinted, trying to identify the person better. Her eyes wondered from head to toe of the person, but with the paleness of her skin, the body was almost unrecognizable. That was when Ema spot the red muffler the body had wrapped snuggly around her neck. Lana…Lana…LANA! She screamed in her head.

Everything then hit Ema, as if she was struck by lightning. Lana, her sister, was lying on the ground. And it was her fault, because she had fallen unconscious when her sister needed her the most. Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. She didn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Yet again, she couldn't remember a time when her eyes deceived her.

Ema fell to her knees, suddenly feeling week. Her cheeks soon became drenched, for countless numbers of salty little drops continued to fall from her eyes. Lana… she thought. Why would anyone do this to you? "Please." She whispered. "Please don't leave me."

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound, footstep. Hesitantly, with one last glance at her sister, she took off running. When Ema couldn't run anymore, she ducked behind a building, and suddenly started realizing a sharp pain on the side of her head. Curiously, she touched it, then looked at her fingers, that her suddenly covered in blood. Wincing from the pain, she took out her cellphone, and called the only person that might be able to help her.

Nevertheless, he picked up on the first ring. "Hello? Ah, Fraulien. What are you doing calling at such an hour?" He asked Ema with the smallest hint of concern that lingered in his voice.

Ema's voice trembled with every word. "L-listen f-f-fop. Co-come to me, n-now. H-help me and L-lana. P-p-please…" Then with one blink, more tears fell down her red, cold cheeks.

"Fraulien Skye! What on Earth happened? Is everything alright! Talk to me, Ema!" He screamed into the receiver. Klavier's stomach made itself into a huge knot, he suddenly felt dizzy and unable to grasp what was happening.

"F-fop. I'm s-so cold. P-p-please get to me before h-he does."

"Wait? Who? Ema who? Who's trying to hurt you? And where are you!"

Just when Ema was about to reply, Ema looked up, the mysterious figure in black staring at her with mysterious eyes, holding the same, bloody knife in his hands.

Ema sobbed harder and screamed as he roughly grabbed the phone out of her hand and through it against the wall, smashing it to piece. Feeling scared and alone Ema huddled into the wall.

Meanwhile, and the prosecution office, Klavier was freaking out. "Hello? Ema? FRAULIEN!" He yelled franticly into the receiver, only to be responded by a loud yet mocking dial tone. He threw his phone to the ground, tugged at its hair, and punched the wall with all of his force. Klavier was completely oblivious to the pain.

Fraulien…what's happening to you? He thought. Where are you? As his eyes began to water, he realized that he wouldn't lose Ema, even if he had to put his life in danger instead. Grabbing his cellphone off the ground, the quickly dialed the number to the C.A.D. "Hello? Gumshoe. Get ready. Ema is in trouble!… NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET A BURGER!" Then, angrily, he hung up the phone.

Klavier ran outside, starting his motorbike. "Alright, hog. Let's see how fast you can go." Then he rode off into the night, towards the Criminal Affairs Department, about 40 miles per hour above the speed limit.

As soon as he got there, police were swarming the building, awaiting instructions from the chief of police. Looking around for him, Klavier finally spotted him. "Henry!" He shouted out.

Henry spotted him and then smiled. Henry must have been in his early 50's, with a brown moustache, and short, uncombed hair. But still, he was amazing in the police department.

"Klavier, my friend! What are you doing here at this hour?" Henry asked.

"Henry." Klavier rushed. "There's a girl that's out there that is being abused, ja? And possibly one that has even been…murdered!" Klavier paused. Thinking about Ema, and how happy she was when he saw her just hours ago, and how much pain she was probably in now. "Hilfe, bitte Ema! Ich kann nicht zulassen, ihr weh zu tun bekommen!" He said in a soft tone, as if he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Eh?" The confused chief asked.

Klavier fell to his knees. "Please…help Ema. I can't let her get hurt!" As he put his face in his hands, Henry nodded.

"We won't let anyone get hurt, Mr. Gavin." Then, he batted him on the back and helped him up. "Come on. We need your help."

Klavier then followed Henry to the corner of the C.A.D while wiping the tears from his eyes. Even at a time like this, he would hate for people to see him cry. It was unmanly and lame.

"Okay, Gavin. This is the tracking corner. Where is this girl that needs help?"

Klavier looked down. "I-I am not sure… Achtung… I have let done everyone…"

"Ah, Klavier! Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong! Here, let me have your cell phone." Henry said with a smirk

Confused, Klavier handed over his expensive smart phone to Henry, plugging it into the computer. "We're tracing the call." Henry said, answering the question Klavier was about to ask.

Something then popped up on the computer screen. FAILURE, is what it said in big red letters. "Hmm…" Henry thought while rubbing his chin. "The phone must be disconnected. I guess we have to do this the old fashion way then." The chief grabbed a megaphone from underneath the desk, and turned it on.

"LISTEN UP!" He yelled into it. The entire hustling, bustling room then became dead quiet. "The young ladies can NOT be tracked. I am sending out search parties in the mean time. I want police cars 1,3,4,6,9, 12, and 22 out and about, searching every nook and cranny of this entire town. If you find her too late, your salaries will suffer." Gumshoe looked especially sad when the chief said that.

Klavier bolted out the front door, ignoring the chief's calls for him to return inside the building. He hopped onto his motorbike and rode away.

While all this was happening on the light side of Los Angeles, something utterly horrible was going on in the other.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ema trembled, asking the man that was creeping towards her.

The guy's life sent shivers up and down Ema's spine. "Revenge. Not for me, but for someone very close. You and your sister were survivors. We can't have that can we?" With one last whimper from Ema, he raised his knife and struck her in the shoulder. She then released a blood hurdling scream that could be heard for miles down.

Hearing the scream on the other side of town, Klavier's eyes widened with fear. FRAULIEN!

His motorbike roared, and then he raced off to follow where that sound came from. His ears never failed him, and that was a perk of being a musician.

When he could no longer ride it, he abandoned his motorbike and began to walk, shoving his hands in his pockets. It had been the beginning of fall, yet it felt like the middle of winter.

Walking blocks, he passed a diner, and even an alley, but then he stumbled on a very unpleasant surprise. A body.

Klavier fumbled with his phone and quickly dialed Henry's number. "Henry! I found a body! Oakland Way, approximately 3 and a half blocks away from the RiverWay diner." He slammed his phone shut.

Quickening his pace, glanced and wincing at Lana's pale face, he walked on, hoping to find Ema some where near her sister.

With a couple of turns, he then found a yet too familiar substance, Ema's snackoo bag. She must have dropped them while running, the poor Fraulein…. He thought. As Klavier clutched the snackoos in his hands, he walked on.

As he made a turn, he coughed up tears. There lay Ema Skye, with a bloody knife sitting in her right hand. Ignoring it completely, he tore it out of her hands and placed it to the side. Sitting beside her, he gripped her hand, getting his own dirty and covered in blood. But did Klavier care? Of course he didn't.

Gently, he stocked her cheek. "Fraulien," he whispered, beginning to cry. "Who did this to you? Please answer me, Fraulien!"

Then Ema Skye's eyes fluttered open just a little bit. "F-fop…" She said, giving a slight smile.

Klavier leaned closer to her. "Yes, Fraulien? W-what is it?"

However, Ema's eyes then closed, and for all Klavier knew, it could be the last time they ever did.


	5. Chapter 5: Miracle in the Hospital

Chapter 5: Miracle in the Hospital

Klavier leaned back in his chair, his ears filled with the beeps and tones of the hospital machine. In front of him, Ema laid unconscious. A tear ran down Klavier's cheek. He had been sitting in the intensive care unit for two days, and Ema hadn't woken up yet. He didn't want to lose hope, but it was slipping away from him more and more each minute.

The things he did for Ema… self consciously placed the knife out of her hand, and later hid it himself. Klavier believed that Ema didn't kill her sister, but the way the knife was in her hands, he had to save her from being framed. She was in enough pain already.

Wiping away his tear, the machines started to beep very abnormally. Attentively, he looked up at Ema, who started coughing. It wasn't a good sign, but it was the first thing he heard out of her mouth in days. Klavier rushed over to her and sat on her bed, facing her. He wanted to be there for her, so she knew he cared. And he wanted to be there when her eyes first opened again, so he had stayed there overnight.

In about two minutes, Ema's eyes fluttered open, and Klavier's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "F-Fraulien!" He cried, thanking the lord in his head.

"K-Klavier." Ema smiled. Klavier brushed the hair out of her eyes. Despite how tired she looked, Klavier thought her smile was still brighter than any star.

"What are you doing here, fop?" Ema asked, putting her hand on top of his as an attempt to push it away.

Respecting her wishes, Klavier withdrew his hands to his side. "Fraulien… you.. were hurt… and put into a coma for all most two day. You gave me a heart attack, ja? I thought I would need to be the one sitting in this bed!"

Ema laughed weakly. "Why do you care? And where's Lana?"

Klavier looked down. Obviously, she has no recollection of last night, Klavier thought sadly. Why did he always have to be the one to break the bad news?  
"My dearest Fraulien…. Lana…has passed."

Ema's eyes opened widely, and her heart rate went off the charts. "W-WHAT? YOUR LYING TO ME! L-LANA C-CAN'T BE!" Then, she started crying uncontrollably.

"Shh! Hush, Fraulien!" He attempted cupping her face in his hands, which made for calm down for a split second but no more. Miserably, Klavier ran off to get a nurse.

He was told to wait outside as the doctor rushed inside the room. On his way out, he said he had given her a shot to help calm down.

Upon entering, Ema still had her tear stained cheeks, and her innocent, puffy red eyes.

Klavier sat back next to her with a frown. "Is there anything… and I'm meaning anything I can do for you, Fraulien."

Ema nodded slowly and coughed. "F-fop…. I'm tired… just… find him… the one how did this to me…" Her eyes began to water again. "And Lana…"

Klavier gripped her hands. "There's nothing I want to do more Ema… trust me. I promise everything will be okay."

Then, he gently kissed her forehead, and Ema smiled, before closing her eyes and drifting off.

But Klavier was completely unaware that before things were going to get better, they were going to get worse.


End file.
